deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Jordan
Amelia Mariya Jordan (b. 31 May), more commonly known only as Amy Jordan, is a pure-blood witch and member of the wealthy Jordan family, the youngest child and only daughter born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. She is also the younger sister of Greg, Archie and Jamie. The daughter of two Dark Arts practitioners, Amy and her brothers were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Amy was Sorted into Slytherin House, and began her education in the year below Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn. During these years, she appeared to be a mean-spirited and vindictive bully, inflicting her sharp tongue and the violent nature of her older brothers upon all who crossed her; she was also the leader of her very own gang, who chiefly antagonised Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. Amy was considered an extremely talented witch with abilities that put her on par with and on many occasions above her brothers. She tutored students in Potions and several other subjects, was later a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and selected as a Prefect during her fifth year, at the end of which her family was confronted by social care and she discovered her brother's affair with her school rival Elliot Potter. Biography Early life Amelia Mariya Jordan was born on the 31st May to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Marlborough, England. Though it was common knowledge that the Jordan family had been inbreeding with cousins for years, Xanthas had managed to secure their family's blood status without doing so by marrying outside of Britain's small pool of available pure-bloods and into the Sevchenko family, who hailed from Ukraine. Amy was the youngest of four siblings, as well as the only girl: her eldest brothers, Greg and Archie, were twins born three years prior to her, while the second eldest Jamie was born two years prior to her. All four children were spoiled but expected to follow tradition; the Jordans were immensely proud of their blood status and had supposedly been in Slytherin House for centuries, disapproving of any relatives who diverged. This included not only her great-aunt Juliet, but many others. Renouncement was so common that by this time the family were more or less considered to be "dying out". Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Amy was described as being an extremely haughty-looking girl who, over the years, had been groomed for "tea parties and similar social functions". She bore the typical Jordan attributes of large dark eyes, prominent brows and a fine-boned face, packaged along with the arrogant bearing common for members of their family. She had long dark curly hair and a slow drawling voice that often made it difficult to distinguish whether or not she was being sarcastic. It seemed that she was not of an unreasonable height, as she enjoyed teasing Jamie about him being shorter than her. Elliot once called her "bug-eyed", although this statement may well have been influenced by their enmity at the time. According to Amy herself, her thin frame was something inherited from her mother. Like her brothers, Amy was prone to foul facial expressions, which often acted as a silent indication of her disgust or repulsion. Her resting face was naturally quite unimpressed, so much so to the extent that Callum told her she should smile more. It should be noted that he preceded this statement by affirming that she was "pretty" — a surprisingly soft observation as Callum was prone to making more glib comments about the girls that interested him. Though this also could have been a biased perspective as the two were romantically involved at the time, it could still count as a testament of sorts to Amy's beauty. Amy was known to use cosmetic products in abundance, as well as Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to straighten her hair almost everyday. As of the end of her sixth year, she began wearing less makeup and sporting her hair naturally curly again. According to Elliot, Amy greatly resembled her late aunt Dalia, as he initially thought that she had been the subject of Dalia's own portrait. Upon closer inspection, it was noted that Amy did not seem to share Dalia's eyes, which were far more emotionless than those of her niece. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Magical aptitude: * Leadership skills: Throughout her years at Hogwarts, Amy was renowned for her formidable capabilities as a calculating and domineering leader, in contrast to her slightly more gruff and temperamental brothers who worked alone as opposed to in groups. One of her most notable examples of authority was her being the head of her very own gang; all members (who had either joined after being enticed by her wealth or intimidated by her background) were easily influenced into carrying out her bidding and committing questionable acts, ranging from bullying weaker students to exaction in their attempts to dominate a small portion of the school. The fact that they were never once seriously reprimanded for their callous behaviour illustrates the prudent care with which Amy took in covering her tracks. As time compromised the status of her group and they fell apart, Amy's rule took a gradual change from tyrannical to charismatic — for instance, when she easily bargained her way into Slug Club, making her one of the first Jordans to be invited for several generations. Her title as a Prefect could also be seen as a testament of sorts to her possession of clear initiative, as this position was only rewarded to those who were capable of handling extra authority and responsibilities. As an adult witch, Amy was considered an extremely high-ranking member of the Wizengamot, once again alluding to her finely honed leadership skills; she never did once waver in her convictions, even when her superiors thought otherwise. * Dark Arts: * Duelling: * Potions: * Care of Magical Creatures: Unbeknownst to many others in her year, Amy received an 'Outstanding' O.W.L in Care of Magical Creatures, which prompted her to continue the subject to N.E.W.T.-level. * Multilinguist: Amy showed on a few rare occasions that she was capable of speaking Ukrainian. It is most likely her mother who taught her the language, being from Ukraine herself. She often used it to discuss private matters with her siblings when they did not want to be overheard by others. She was also well-versed in sign language, courtesy of Ivory Cauldwell after they began to spend more time together in their sixth year. * Quidditch: * Teaching skills: * Acting: * Love: Possessions * Wand: * Dress robes: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Gregory and Archie Jordan Husband and daughter Elliot Potter Nieces and nephew Ivory Cauldwell Callum Cridden Aggie Dewkes Thomas Fletcher Gang Antonela Buga Etymology Amelia is a German girls name, a blend of the medieval names Emilia and Amalia. In Latin, it means "industrious" and "striving",'' but its teutonic meaning is ''"defender." Mariya is a girls name of Arabic origin, meaning''' "one who is pure". However, the meaning of Mariya also has more than one different etymologies. It has same or different meanings in other countries and languages, with the Ukranian and Russian form meaning ''"bitter", ''which may allude to her mean-spirited personality. '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Amy's theme song was Out of It by Fallulah. * Amy's specialised soundtrack, titled gold up in my teeth, can be found on 8tracks. * Amy is part Ukrainian through her mother, although she is also Russian through her former ancestors. * Amy and her brothers would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. * Amy's nephew honoured him by naming his own eldest daughter Rhiannon Amelia Jordan. Trivia Gallery Amy2.JPG Amy main.png Amy1.JPG Amy.jpg Amy6.jpg Amy1.jpg Amy7.jpg Amy_09.jpg Amy_11.jpg Amy 12.jpg Amy 13.jpg Amy 14.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Amy Jordan's gang Category:Background Characters Category:Bullies Category:Chasers Category:Dark Magic Category:Duelling Club Category:Garnett family Category:Half-orphans Category:Herb Users Category:Jordan family Category:Married Individuals Category:Ministry Staff Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Orphans Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sevchenko family Category:Sign Language Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:S.P.A.D Category:Supremacists Category:Tutors